Oligonucleotides conjugated to polymers are known. Further, the delivery of oligonucleotides conjugated to polymers (polyconjugates) for therapeutic purposes is also known. See WO2000/34343; WO2008/022309; and Rozema et al. PNAS (2008) 104, 32: 12982-12987.
Poly(amide) polymers are known. Duksin et al. (1970) P.N.A.S. 67, 185-192; Bichowsky-Slomnicki et al. (1956) Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics 65, 400-413; Duksin et al. (1975) FEBS Letters 60, 21-25; Yang et al. (1998) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 120, 10646-10652; Miyata et al. (2008) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 130, 16287-16294; Sato et al. (2010) Biol. Pharm. Bull. 33(7), 1246-1249); WO2008/070141 and U.S. 2009/0232762.
Herein, we disclose and describe novel endosomolytic poly(amide) polymers and polyconjugates useful for the delivery of oligonucleotides for therapeutic purposes. The poly(amide) polymers of the instant invention are novel and contain both cationic and aliphatic functional moieties.